


Soft Collision

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: The Sum of Everything (MCU Avengers Short Fics) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky saves the night (and the dessert), Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Humor, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Relationship, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Darcy has trouble sleeping ever since London. No. Ever since New Mexico. That doesn’t change when they move to a renovated Stark/Avengers Tower, even with all its creature comforts and top of the line security and sexy superhero inhabitants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted first at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

**_The night is soft_  
** The light is soft  
And I don’t want to wear this off- tonight __  
\- The Soft Collision, Machines of Loving Grace **  
**

* * *

 

Darcy has trouble sleeping ever since London. No. Ever since New Mexico. That doesn’t change when they move to a renovated Stark/Avengers Tower, even with all its creature comforts and top of the line security and sexy superhero inhabitants.

She often finds herself taking the elevator from her suite down to the common floor, blanket wrapped her around her, to sit in one of the lounge’s window seats and stare out over the New York skyline or to snuggle into the couch and watch mindless 3 a.m. television until she falls asleep and inevitably wakes up to one of the cleaning crew coming through the area with a vacuum or to her stomach growling with the need to steal into the communal floor kitchen for a midnight snack.

That’s where she meets James the first time. She’s turning back to the kitchen island with her Supreme Sundae – Rocky Road ice cream, sliced banana, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, mini marshmallows and three maraschino cherries on top (and she really wants to thank whoever it is that does the grocery list for this kitchen) – in hand when she runs into him. Literally. The dessert would’ve ended up spread all over his chest (and Darcy’s torn between deciding if that’s a waste of a dessert or the beginning of a porn scene), were it not for his quick reflexes.

One arm catches her around the waist to steady her flailing body and the other – shiny and metal and glinting in the dim kitchen light and holy hell, Darcy wants to get a closer look at that piece of tech –lifts the dish out of harm’s way with the grace of a ballet dancer turned waiter.

When he presents it to her like an offering, she can’t resist. She claps her hands together, says “My hero! You saved the dessert!” and plants a kiss on the underside of his jaw (since she can’t reach his cheek without going up on tip-toe and they’ve already had enough near-disasters for one night).

She’s pretty sure he’s bemused, even though he covers it well with a smile (and wow, he needs to do that more often) and an “All in a night’s work, doll.”


End file.
